The Joys of Watching a Dog
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: Kikami is going out of town, so Hiei gets to watch her black labrador, Lamura. Will Hiei learn to control the dog, or will everything go terribly wrong? PLEASE R
1. Day 1: The Trouble Begins

PROLOGUE:  
  
Hiei and I have been going out for almost a year and I have to go out of town for a week. Hiei is staying behind and is going to watch my black Labrador, my rabbit, and my fish.  
  
************  
  
Day 1  
  
"Ok, so you know what to do right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you want me to watch your dog, rabbit, and fish. You'll be gone for a week; emergency numbers are by the phone, I know what to do, stop worrying! Yusuke and the others can help if there is any trouble." Hiei answered.  
  
"Thanks so much Hiei, I'll miss you! It just wouldn't be as fun without you." I sadly said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about me; you'll have lots of fun at the anime convention." He said as he started to help her get the luggage into the taxi.  
  
Just as I was about to get into the taxi, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked up to the front of the car.  
  
"Hey Kikami, just wanted to wish you well on your trip." Kurama said, "Don't worry, we'll help Hiei with your animals and keep the house clean."  
  
"Thanks Kurama. Well, I guess this is everything, see you all next week! Bye Lamura, I'll miss you too! Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"  
  
I got into the car and left for the airport, I looked back at the four boys standing in front of my house holding on to Lamura.  
  
********* Back at the house *********  
  
"Well, good-luck with the animals Hiei." Yusuke laughed, "Hope you don't kill any of them! Stop by later today and the four of us can hang out."  
  
The three teens left Hiei alone with Lamura and the rest of the animals. Hiei tied her up outside and went in to watch TV. He turned the TV on and changed the channel to his favorite show, Friends. I love the way the characters always get into strange situations. Like the time when Joey was depressed so he borrowed someone's dog to make him feel better and all he ended up doing was depressing the dog, He thought. He continued to watch and right in the middle of an interesting flash-back, he heard barking from outside. He went outside and unhooked the dog and brought her inside. He got back to the TV and it had gone to a commercial. "Why couldn't you have barked now, instead of later?" He groaned as he sat down. He continued to watch his show once the commercials were done and just as it was beginning to get into the plot, Lamura started to whimper. She kept nudging his hand. She went to the front door and nudged the handle with her nose.  
  
"Just wait, its just getting interesting."  
  
But she kept whimpering and started to pace around the room. Suddenly, she walked up to Kikami's couch and lifted her leg.  
  
"Ok, ok, stop, I'll take you out! He grabbed the dog and put her leash on. He started to walk down the street and without notice, Lamura's ears perked up and she let out a series of loud barking noises. He looked to see what she was barking at, but before he knew what was happening, the strong Labrador pulled him across the busy street towards another dog. Cars screeched to a stop and the cars behind them collided as the fire demon was dragged across the street. The dog, completely unaware of how much trouble she was causing, ran up to the other dog and they started to sniff each other. The sounds of horns and cursing could be heard from each of the cars that had been abruptly stopped by the boy with the black spiky hair and the equally black dog.  
  
"Hey! What were you thinking?!?" One man yelled from his yellow sports car.  
  
"You could have killed someone!" Another lady yelled from her blue mini van.  
  
Hiei glared at them and once the two dogs where done sniffing each other, muttered an "hn," and walked on. The man walking the other dog was appalled by what he had just seen, and quickly moved on to avoid any trouble.  
  
"Woof!" Lamura Barked as she looked at Hiei with her large hazelnut eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They kept walking and it seemed as if every ten feet they went, Lamura had to stop and go to the bathroom. She took the liberty of sniffing every pole and fire hydrant as they walked towards Yusuke's house. Once again, without warning Lamura gave a quick tug and Hiei was so startled that the leash came out of his hands. The large dog was running after a squirrel and chased it up a tree.  
  
Getting very annoyed, Hiei ran over to the dog and picked up the leash. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They finally reached Yusuke's house and Hiei knocked on the door. Lamura kept jumping up and down wagging her tail as Yusuke unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey what's up Hiei?"  
  
"This dog is more annoying than Kuwabara." He groaned. "Come on in, everybody is already here."  
  
Hiei walked in and noticed right away that Kuwabara sitting right next to Yukina. He had his arm around her and she was laughing at how stupid he was acting. Keiko was sitting next to Yukina also laughing.  
  
He walked up to them and said, "Kuwabara, could you get some water for Lamura? I think that even you could do a job that simple."  
  
"Why don't you ask Urameshi, it's his house? Besides, dogs eat kittens, so I don't like them."  
  
"He's busy, and dogs don't eat kittens, they eat dog food." He snapped as he shoved Lamura's leash into Kuwabara's hands.  
  
Kuwabara grumbled as he reluctantly got up and walked towards the kitchen. Hiei sat down in Kuwabara's place and began to think to himself. That blockhead, I finally came between him and my sister. There's nothing he can do to make me move from this spot.  
  
But the stubborn fire demon couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Kuwabara walked back into the room and noticed Hiei sitting in his seat. "Hey, get outta my spot shrimp!"  
  
"You got up, so I sat down. The seat is mine now."  
  
"Why you little,"  
  
"Kuwabara, you left the back door open when you went outside to get a bowl, Lamura's gone!" Yusuke yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yeah, woops." He started to sweat and looked at Hiei hoping that he wasn't about to get killed. Hiei had steam coming out of his ears and he jumped up. Quickly, Kuwabara stole back his seat next to Yukina and hoped even more that Hiei would just go to find the dog. "W, well, aren't you going to go find her?" He stuttered, to nervous to get a clear sentence out.  
  
"You think that I'm going to look for her myself?" Hiei laughed and grabbed the terrified human by the collar and whispered, "You're coming with me and you're going to help me find that dog because it means everything to Kikami and if she returns and Lamura is missing, you'll be the one she's mad at."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll help you; just give m me a second t to get ready." He stuttered as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Kurama walked into the room holding four cans of soda. "Yusuke, I was just in the basement and, oh hi Hiei, what's with the steam coming from your ears?" He started to laugh at the sight of the overly angry demon.  
  
"That's it!" He snapped, Kurama, you're coming too."  
  
"Where is it I'm going?"  
  
"You're going to help Kuwabara and I find Lamura, the fool left the backdoor open and she got out."  
  
"Well, we better hurry and catch up with her." Kurama sighed.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Yusuke asked, "Don't I get to come too?"  
  
"You stay here with Yukina and Keiko and watch to see if Lamura comes back." Hiei ordered.  
  
They went out into Yusuke's back yard and looked around. Where are we supposed to begin to look for her, she could be anywhere by now. He thought, maybe we should split up and look.  
  
"Hey Kurama, why don't we split up? You take Kuwabara with you and go that way, and I'll go this way.  
  
"That sounds reasonable, ok. Come on Kuwabara."  
  
They walked off in the opposite direction in search of the lost dog. They got about three blocks away from Yusuke's house when they spotted her. She was laying in the shade underneath a large oak tree. "Ok Kuwabara, you go around back, and I'll distract her. You grab her collar and then we'll take her back to Yusuke's."  
  
"Ok." He said as he snuck around to the back of the enormous tree and waited for Kurama to start distracting her.  
  
Kurama took a dog treat out of his pocket and held it out. The dog walked up to his hand and sniffed it. Realizing that it was food, she started to eat the treat. "Now Kuwabara!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped out from behind the tree and grabbed the dog's collar. "Got yeah! Now, let's hurry back to Urameshi's."  
  
"Wait Kuwabara, shouldn't we check its collar, just to be safe?"  
  
"No, its ok, how many black Labradors can there be within three blocks of Urameshi's house, let's just get going."  
  
Hiei took off the white bandana that covered his forehead and opened his jagan eye. This'll help me find her, he said to himself. He looked through the violet colored eye and saw her running after another squirrel about a mile away. Crap that dog can run fast, but I'm faster. He sped off and just as she came into view, a large train roared along the tracks just in front of the dog. It seemed to go on for ages, car after car, and just as he could see the end of the train, it stopped and started to go backwards. "Stupid train." He finally grew so impatient that he jumped over the top of the train car and landed on the other side. He looked around but yet again, Lamura was gone. Using his jagan eye, he saw her prance off into the park. "I swear this dog is just trying to annoy me." He ran after Lamura and once he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her collar and brought her back to Yusuke's.  
  
Hiei walked through Yusuke's back door and was greeted by Keiko who had a happy grin on her face. "Look Hiei, we found her!" She said pointing to a large black Labrador sitting next to Kurama. She looked down and for the first time noticed a different black Labrador next to Hiei. "Wait, which one is Lamura?"  
  
Hiei walked into the living room with his dog and sat it down next to the other dog. They looked completely identical. "Well, someone could check to see whether one of the dogs is male or not, if one is, we'll know which one is Lamura."  
  
"Well who's going to do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How about you? You're the one who lost her in the first place." Hiei stated.  
  
"Yes I agree with three eyes." Yusuke laughed.  
  
Kuwabara stuck out his tongue at his friends as they taunted him. He got down on all fours and looked under each dog. "Well, this one is definitely a male." He said pointing to the dog that he and Kurama had brought home.  
  
"Ok, then this one is Lamura. See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Kurama laughed.  
  
"But who does this dog belong to?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Uh, oh," Kuwabara groaned, "We took him from that yard thinking he was Lamura, now someone will think we stole him."  
  
"Its ok, we'll just go and return the dog, and if any questions are asked, we'll just explain the situation." Kurama assured.  
  
"Yeah, well you two have fun, I'm taking this one home. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei said as he walked towards the door.  
  
He left Yusuke's and headed home. He made sure that the dog did her business outside before entering the house. He unhooked her and she ran straight for her water bowl. Hiei slumped down into the comfy, cushioned chair and looked at the clock. It read: 7:30p.m. "This early and I'm already tired." He got up and fed the rabbit and the fish before he forgot. He lay on the couch, just about to drift off to sleep and he suddenly felt Lamura's cold, wet, nose rub against his cheek. She started to whimper again. "Go to sleep, that's what I'm trying to do." She Tugged at his pant leg and started to bark. "I just took you outside, you shouldn't have drank all that water." He continued to lie there when suddenly she let out a loud howl. "Alright already, you just can't let anyone have any time to themselves can you." He got up and put her back on her leash and took her outside. He walked her up and down the dead-end street and again, she sniffed every tree, but she seemed as though she was looking for just the right tree to pee on. She paced back and forth searching for the best spot and finally after six minutes of doing nothing but sniff around, she did her business. "It took you long enough." He brought her back inside and locked the door. He laid back down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Day 2: The Girls Come to Help and Things...

Hey!  
  
Hope you enjoyed chapter one, sorry it took me so long to get chapter two up, with finals and all, I had a hard time finding the time and motive to write, but here it is, chapter two!  
  
**********************************  
  
Day 2  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he saw the clock on the wall and it read 2:30a.m. *Grumble* his stomach started to make noise. "I guess it's because I didn't have anything to eat since before Kikami left." He got up and walked into the kitchen. It was pitch black and he stepped on Lamura's tail. She jumped up and let out a large yelp. He groaned as he knelt down. "Come on Lamura, I'm sorry, just go back to sleep, I promise it won't happen aga." He was interrupted by the dog's wet slobbery tongue licking his face. "La, Lamura! Cut that out!"  
  
The dog stopped and looked up at him with her big eyes. "WOOF!" She barked happily.  
  
"Don't even start with me." He snapped. He made his way to the refrigerator and searched blindly for the handle. Once he found it he pulled and a beam of light poured into the room. "Ahhh! That's bright." It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust and once he could see again, he looked to see what Kikami had left for him to eat. There wasn't much, but he found six pieces of pizza and heated it up. He turned the lights on low so he could actually see and sat down at the table and ate a few bites. "Pathetic human food." He got up and put the plate still with five and half pieces, on the counter. He turned the lights off and stumbled back to the couch. He dozed off to sleep again. *****************  
  
Hiei was awakened yet again, by the sound of breaking glass. It had gotten much lighter out and it was almost 8:00a.m. He jumped up with his katana in his hand and looked around. He heard whimpering coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked into the kitchen not sure if he really wanted to see what had happened. He looked down and noticed Lamura huddled in the corner, whimpering. He looked at the floor underneath the counter and saw the plate he had used earlier that morning in pieces on the floor. The pizza was gone and all that remained were a few crumbs lying among the glass. Hiei glared at the dog, but didn't say anything. He knelt down and began to pick up the pieces. Just then, the doorbell rang and startled Hiei. His hand slipped and he cut himself on a piece of glass.  
  
"Ahhh." He said as he winced in pain. "Who could possibly be at the door?" Lamura jumped up and ran to the door barking. He set the glass pieces aside and went to answer the door. He looked through the peek-hole and saw Botan. "Great, just what I need." He opened the door and struggled to keep the hyper dog from escaping once more. He looked up at Botan and greeted her with a, "What!"  
  
"My, aren't we cheerful this morning." She said as she stepped aside revealing Yukina and Keiko. "We heard you were having some trouble with Kikami's dog and thought we could help." She said, looking at Lamura. "The boys are busy with their own thing and said they'd be over later, but we're free now!"  
  
"Fine. Then you can keep track of the dog and pick up the glass in the kitchen. Yukina, you can make yourself at home, and Keiko, you can clean the fish bowl." He ordered as he walked towards the garage.  
  
"Wait, just where do you think you're going?" Botan asked, "We said we'd help you, not watch them for you!"  
  
"I'm going out by the rabbit, now if you would leave me alone; maybe we could get some work done."  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" She giggled. But she became quiet as Hiei shot her his famous death-glare.  
  
"Oh Hiei, could I come with you, I just love animals and I would really like to see Kikami's rabbit." Yukina requested.  
  
"Uh, I guess so, come on."  
  
They walked out to the dark, cool garage and opened the garage door flooding the room with light. The medium sized black and white rabbit began to hop wildly around her cage as the two walked towards her. Hiei opened the cage door and tried to reach for the rabbit. She kept hopping away from his grasping hands and finally Yukina said, "Here, let me try." She reached out her hand and let Kaiyama sniff her hand. She gently picked the rabbit up and held it in her arms. "See, it isn't that hard, you just have to be gentle." Hiei just stared at the now calm rabbit. "You ok Hiei?"  
  
"What? Yeah, sorry." He said as he snapped out of his daze. He filled up the rabbit's food bowl and put plenty of hay in the corner for her to eat.  
  
"Can we bring her inside for a bit?" She looked at him with her deep red eyes which matched his own. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, what could go wrong"  
  
They walked back into the house and Botan came and met them in the hallway, covered from head to toe in flour. "I'm really sorry Hiei, but I spilled some flour on the floor, and its everywhere."  
  
"Just what I need. Ok, Botan, you go with Yukina because you obviously can't do anything by yourself and I'll go clean up the mess. Did you at least get the glass cleaned up?"  
  
"Yes, and I thought I'd be nice and make you some bread, but the bag was so heavy and it broke when it hit the floor. You know, with Kikami gone and all, I thought you might want something new to eat."  
  
"Fine! Just go and watch the rabbit with Yukina." He grumbled as he walked towards the kitchen. He walked into the room, and there was, like Botan had said, flour everywhere. "Goodie."  
  
Keiko must be upstairs with the fish; I can hear the radio from here. Can't she turn it down a bit?"  
  
He walked over to the closet and got out the broom. He started to sweep up the white mess only to be interrupted by a scream followed by barking, coming from the living room.  
  
"Aeiiiii!!! No, Stop, come back here!"  
  
Hiei walked into the next room only to see a blur run by him followed by the barking Labrador. The dog plowed into him knocking the startled fire demon to the ground. He looked up and saw Botan and Yukina run after the out-of-control Lamura. The rabbit ran back towards him and as he tried to grab a hold of Kaiyama, Lamura ran up and jumped on Hiei, knocking him back onto the ground and sending the scared rabbit scurrying off again. Kaiyama ran straight for the spilled flour and began to dig herself a whole to get away from the scary dog, but all she ended up doing was spraying flour out from behind her, hitting a very surprised Lamura in the face. Flour got up the dog's wet nose and covered her whole head and her front paws.  
  
"Achoo!" The dog sneezed. "Achoo!"  
  
The rabbit hid herself in the flour and all you could see was her twitching little nose.  
  
Keiko came downstairs with her job all complete. "I decided to keep the fish bowl in the living room; I thought it would be a good place to put it. I was just cleaning the upstairs and Oh my gosh, what happened?"  
  
"Are you deaf? Couldn't you hear all the barking and crashes?" Hiei asked surprisingly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I must have had the music on too loud. But what happened?"  
  
"Kaiyama got loose and Lamura chased her around the house. Botan spilled a bag of flour and now Lamura has flour up her nose." Yukina explained as she held the flour covered, shaking rabbit.  
  
"Oh, how awful, I'll help you clean up the flour." Keiko offered as she picked up the broom.  
  
"Ok, Yukina and I will give Kaiyama a bath and get all of the flour out of her fur, and then we'll put her back outside so she can eat." Botan decided.  
  
"Great, that means I get to give this mess a bath." He complained as he pointed at the flour-soaked Lamura.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei, it won't be that bad." Yukina assured, "I could help you instead if you wanted me to."  
  
"No, that's alright, you can help Botan, I'll be fine by myself." He sighed as he took Lamura by the collar and brought her outback. He chained her up outside and went in to grab the shampoo. When he came back, not only was she still covered in flour, she now had a layer of dirt on her coat as well. "What am I going to do with you?" He turned on the hose and had the water pour out onto the dog's dirty black fur. He rubbed the shampoo all over her fur until she was covered with pinkish-purple bubbles. He washed her down with the cool water until all of the bubbles were gone. She sneezed again and flour came out of her nose. He took a wash cloth and wiped off her nose and was about to dry her off with a fluffy purple towel, when she dried herself off by shaking her wet fur, sending water flying in every direction. Hiei's black tee-shirt and pants became soaked with water. He shot a death defying glare at the dog, who looked back at him with her big puppy dog eyes. All of a sudden, there was the sound of yet more glass breaking and something whizzed past Hiei's head, barely missing his spiky black hair. He turned and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara with horrified looks on their faces as they stared through the broken window at him.  
  
"Crap, Urameshi, I think he's gonna kill us!" Kuwabara whispered to the shaking teen, "Look you can see the steam coming from his ears again."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right, what are we gonna do?" He whispered back as they continued to stare at Hiei.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at them as they cowered in fear trying to find a way to escape the furious fire demon. "Look at the mess you've made, and just look at Lamura, she's shaking and now I'll have to calm her down again!"  
  
"We, We're r really s sorry Hiei, we'll clean up th the mess." They stuttered.  
  
"Oh calm down Hiei, it's not a big deal, they'll clean up the mess and Botan and I will go see if we can find a replacement for the window, ok?" Kurama said as he walked in next to the terrified punks. "We just thought that we would come and see how you were doing and they just got into one of their little fights and started to throw things."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There, now you just focus on the dog and everything else will be taken care of." He turned around and left to find Botan.  
  
"Hiei turned his attention to Lamura. Ok, now that you're clean, let's get you back inside. They walked through the garage and Hiei looked at Kaiyama and noticed that her fur was sparkling clean. "The girls did a good job at getting that flour out of her fur." He said as he looked at Lamura, "Why am I telling you this? That's it, I'm going crazy." They walked into the house and Hiei looked around. All of the flour was clean and Yukina and Keiko were making lunch. Kuwabara and Yusuke were cleaning up the broken glass and Hiei couldn't help but laugh as they picked up the sharp pieces and as they each received cuts on their hands. "Serves you right" He snickered. Just at that moment, Lamura started to make weird noises. Hiei looked down at her and suddenly, she threw up all over the carpet. It was all yellow and he could actually see the chunks of pepperoni surrounded by the mess.  
  
"Ok, that's gross!" Kuwabara gagged as he stared at the dog.  
  
Keiko ran in and saw the mess and yelled, "Yukina, come quick! Hiei, you take Lamura back outside." She looked at the dog, "Just what did you let her eat?"  
  
"Hn. She ate some pizza early this morning."  
  
"Exactly how many pieces of pizza did she eat?" She asked as she looked down at the mess.  
  
"About five."  
  
"Five! It's no wonder she threw up!"  
  
"Now see Hiei, that's what you get when you answer Keiko's questions!" Yusuke laughed, "You're so lucky, she's even giving you her lecture face!"  
  
"Yusuke you jerk!" She turned around and slapped his cheek so hard that he fell to the ground twitching.  
  
Hiei turned and dragged the dog outside once again. He put the dog on her leash and walked her down the street. He decided to just wander around. He began walking down side-streets towards the park as Lamura started to sniff around and began to go number two. It was all runny and it smelled terrible. Hiei took a plastic bag out of his pocket and unhappily began to pick up the disgusting mess. He tied the bag shut and looked at it.  
  
That Kuwabara is always screwing things up. Hiei thought for a moment and then turned away from the park and walked towards Kuwabara's house. Once he finally made it to the buffoon's house, he opened up the mailbox and took out the mail and placed it on the door step. He then threw the doggy bag inside and shut the door.  
  
"Ha, that'll teach Kuwabara a lesson!"  
  
He walked back towards Kikami's house and just as he reached the garage, Kurama and Botan pulled into the driveway just barly missing Hiei as the pink sports car came to a sudden stop. Kurama stepped out of the passenger's seat, his long red hair standing on end.  
  
"I am never letting you drive again! Do you even have a license?"  
  
"Nope!" She proudly stated as she climbed out of the driver's seat.  
  
"Then why were you driving? You could have gotten us killed!"  
  
"It's hard to say, it just seemed like fun! Oh hi Hiei, sorry about almost hitting you just now!"  
  
"Will you two stop arguing and put that window back in the frame?" He snapped.  
  
"Fine, ok, we're going." Botan grumbled.  
  
Hiei walked in behind Kurama and Botan and unhooked Lamura. She burst into the kitchen and put her paws up on the counter. Hiei sped after her and caught her just as she was about to take a bite out of the sandwiches that Yukina and Keiko had made. "No more counter food for you, go eat your own food." He said as he pointed to the food bowl in the corner which was filled to the brim with dry dog food. Botan walked into the kitchen and started to place paper plates on the table.  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are putting the new window in, lunch we'll eat lunch once they're done."  
  
"Hn."  
  
He looked at the clock which read, 1:30p.m. and said, "It could take them forever to get that window in, I'm eating now." He grabbed a sandwich and a soda and walked upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and noticed it was clean. "This is Keiko's doing isn't it." He said to himself. He sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and came to NBC, where they were showing a Friends marathon. He sat back and ate his sandwich as he watched Rachel and Ross fighting. "Hn. Big surprise, wonder what they're fighting about this time."  
  
On the TV,  
  
"I was going to tell you, really I was, but Joey and Chandler told me not to! I ran everywhere today just to make sure you didn't find out! You don't know how hard I tried to get her out of my apartment this morning!"  
  
"Just what time did your little friend leave? Oh my gawd, don't tell me, She was there? She was there when I was?!"  
  
"Um."  
  
Meanwhile, in Monica's room,  
  
"You mean to tell us that you knew about this?!" Monica whispered.  
  
"Um, well,"  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Phoebe scolded.  
  
Back to Ross and Rachel,  
  
"I'm going to order a pizza." She claimed as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Could you order one for the both of us, I'm kinda hungry too."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Back in Monica's room,  
  
"Oh man! Pizza! I'm so hungry!" Joey complained.  
  
"Man, you're always hungry!" Chandler joked.  
  
"Oh, wait, we can eat the wax!"  
  
"Um, what, wax does not taste like pizza, wax tastes like, well, wax!" Joey argued.  
  
"But its organic wax!"  
  
Back in Hiei's bedroom,  
  
"Hn, this sandwich tastes like wax. Why can't these humans have regular food?" He through the rest of the sandwich on the plate and continued to watch Friends as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
He awoke only to find everyone staring at him and silently giggling to themselves.  
  
"What, what's so funny?"  
  
"Go look in a mirror shorty!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and screamed. "Who did this to me? Are you looking for a death wish?!"  
  
"S, sorry Hiei, w we just thought that it was funny and we wouldn't have done it, but we saw Ross draw on Rachel's face when she was asleep, so we couldn't resist!" Botan was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Look at me! There are scribbles all over my face!"  
  
"We have been looking at you, that's what's been so funny!! Hahaha!!!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Well, it's time for us to go, its getting late, we'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to throw the rest of your sandwich away if you don't finish it so Lamura doesn't eat it." Keiko reminded.  
  
"Ya, whatever." He answered still very annoyed. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it now said, 7:30p.m.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and scrubbed his face until the black marker was all gone. His face and hands were all red from trying to get his face clean. Lamura ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She landed on the remote controller and switched the channels from NBC to the Weather Channel.  
  
"Warning: Dangerous winds and softball sized hail, find out more on your Local on the Eights." Without listening, Hiei pushed the power button causing the screen to go black and walked out of the room, with the dog following closely behind.  
  
******************** So, what did you think? Don't forget to review and tell me! Chapter three will be coming soon so keep checking back every once in a while!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Day 3: Clean up

So after many weeks of laziness, I have finally finished chapter 3. I tried not to pick on Hiei as much, but sometimes it just can't be helped. Just remember—never pick up downed power lines—it's very dangerous and could result in the singing of the pink pony song. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters, Friends, or the weather channel, but I do own Kikami, Lamura, Kaiyama, the fish, the swamp monster, the DJ from 1.102 XXIW, and Hiei.  
  
Kurama: You can't own Hiei, he's property of Yoshihiro Togashi and YuYu Hakusho  
  
Me: Well maybe I'll just kidnap him. Then he'll be mine.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: O.O  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***********************  
  
Day 3  
  
*Clank clunk bang* The hail had begun to fall and was hitting the roof. The trees were swaying greatly in the wind.  
  
Woof! Woof, woof! Woof! Lamura kept staring out the window and barking.  
  
Reeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooreeeeeeeeeeroooooooo! The sirens were blaring outside warning people of the coming tornado. Hiei ran out into the garage and grabbed Kaiyama. He carried her down into the basement and dragged the freaked-out dog down too. He figured that the fish would be ok so he left it upstairs. He turned on the TV in the basement and turned it to The Weather Channel.  
  
"Heavy winds and hail continuing through the night. Tornado Warning through five a.m. Stay in your basement or a room without windows. Call any friends who may not be watching this message and inform them to get to safety." Flashed across the bottom of the screen.  
  
Hiei turned on the radio and tried to find a working station. He turned it to 1.102 XXIW and found that it had clear reception. He listened in and heard the Friends theme song.  
  
"That just was the Friends theme song which was leading up to our trivia contest. Whoever can call in and be caller number six and answer the questions right could get a chance to win an all expenses paid trip to the beautiful islands of Hawaii. Now we will see who can get this right. Ok, who said this and what season was it from?  
  
"Monica Bang! Monica Bang!"  
  
"Hello room service? We would like some more alcohol, and we would  
like some more beers too."  
  
"Christmas Cookie?"  
  
"Her laugh is so annoying that it's like I want to rip off my own arm  
just so I have something to throw at her.  
  
"Now if you can be caller six and answer who and when, you could be our big winner!"  
  
Hiei looked over at the phone and dialed the number. It began to ring and he jumped up and down. I actually got through! He thought.  
  
"Congratulations! You are caller six! Can you give us the who and whens of the previous quotes?"  
  
"Um, Ben, season 3. Rachel, season 5, Monica, season 3, Joey, season 3."  
  
"That is correct! You win a few CDs from the XXIW vault and $5 off a value meal at McDonalds! Congratulations!" "Wait! What about that trip to Hawaii!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"We said that you COULD get a CHANCE to win a trip to Hawaii. But you won all this other cool stuff!"  
  
"Are we on the air?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Um, yes we are. So why don't you tell everyone what's the super station that it pays to listen to?"  
  
"Well, not this station. I actually prefer 67.5 but it was filled with static." Hiei snapped. He hung up the phone and looked at the frightened dog huddled in the corner. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
The dog continued to whine and out of the small ground-level windows, a flash of lightning bolted across the sky. Rain started to pour down along with the continuing hail shower. Hiei looked over at Kaiyama who was underneath an upside down laundry basket. She seemed to be doing ok and was just sitting in the corner. He glanced over at the TV screen and noticed that the had began to flicker as did the lights. He heard a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out completely.  
  
Everything was pitch black and all that could be heard was the whimpering dog and the radio, which ran on batteries. "Great, just great. As if things could get any worse. Oh well." He reached up and untied the headband that concealed his jagan eye. He opened it and he could see again, although everything had a greenish tint. "There."  
  
He tried testing the TV, but it would not turn on. He flicked the light switch on and off, but the room remained pitch black. He could hear the wind howling outside and every few minutes the room would fill with light as lightning flashed across the sky. Becoming bored, he stood up and began to walk to the backroom to grab a soda when he heard a splashing noise. He looked down and noticed that he was standing in an inch on water and it was still rising. He looked over at Lamura who had jumped up onto the couch, and then at Kaiyama. Her fur was soaking wet. He ran over and picked her up. He dried off her fur with a pillow, and placed her inside the laundry basket on top of the desk.  
  
*Splish, splash* He walked over to the source of the flood and saw that the pump had stopped working. He noticed a large bucket filled to the brim with legos. Quickly thinking, he rushed over and by using his incredible speed, he was able to create a lego wall around the pump to block the water. He then prepared himself for Double Fists of the Mortal Flame. With his fists ready to go, he looked at Lamura who was now shaking with fear at the sight of the fired up demon.  
  
Hope this works. He thought. He waded through the water with his hands hovering over the pool of water. Sure enough, slowly, the water began to turn to steam. After about two hours, the water level went down about an inch from three. Soon after, the lights flickered back on and he had to shield his eyes until they got used to the brightness.  
  
The room now felt like a sauna but Hiei did not mind. But Lamura and Kaiyama had little droplets of water on the tips of their fur. Lamura began to pant heavily and her tongue hung out of her mouth. What do I do? They're burning up while I'm fine. The room feels so nice, but the heat is making the room unbearable for them. He thought. Wait, the refrigerator in the back room! It's full of soda and ice, maybe that could help. He walked towards the backroom and found that the floor was almost completely dry. He looked over and saw that the backroom was slightly raised compared to the rest of the basement. As soon as he got to the doorway, he looked in and was immediately engulfed in smoke.  
  
*Cough cough* "What the!?" He used his jagan eye and looked through the smoke. He saw a medium-sized fire that was burning up some old papers along the side wall. He made his way over to the refrigerator and took out a can of what looked like soda and poured it over the flames. The flames grew even bigger and hotter.  
  
He looked at the can and saw written on its side, "100% pure alcohol."  
  
"Kikami!" He yelled. "Why the hell do you have this in your refrigerator?" He searched the freezer for some ice or frozen packages of food that he could throw at the fire. The flames began to spread and almost burned his clothes until he found a whole pack of water bottles sitting along side the refrigerator and opened them up. He threw the water at the flames making them sizzle and crack. Soon the flames grew smaller and disappeared. He saw broken glass on the floor and looked up. It appeared that one of the lights had burst when the power went back on and had caused the fire.  
  
Completely forgetting about Lamura and Kaiyama during his fire crisis, he grabbed the two remaining bottles of water and brought them over to the two over-heated animals. They drank almost both bottles of water and began to look normal again.  
  
He looked over at the lego wall and noticed water seeping through the cracks. He walked over and was poking at the legos.  
  
Woof! Lamura barked as if to say, "I wouldn't do that."  
  
With a thought of pure curiosity and the decision to ignore Lamura, he went over and knocked down a lego wall and stared in awe. For a mere tenth of a second, the water seemed to be contained inside its captive walls. But after that tenth of a second, the water came pouring down and the floor became soaked once again. Lamura started to make a sound that seemed to be a laugh. Hiei looked over at the dog and saw that she had an "I told you so" look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up." He snapped. For the next hour and a half, he evaporated the water once again.  
  
Finally, once all of the water was gone, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was already 7:30a.m. Light began to peak through the small windows and he couldn't hear anymore wind or hail. He picked up Kaiyama and called for Lamura. They went upstairs and he put Kaiyama back into her cage. He looked out back and saw that there were trees down everywhere. The once beautiful ravine that was filled with tall trees and various plants, courtesy of Kurama, was now a mess. The trees had snapped in two and there were whole branches laying in the yard. Kikami's flowers were torn up and thrown throughout the lawn. There even seemed to be part of the neighbor's fence lying around.  
  
Oh boy. This is going to take a while to clean up. He thought. Wait, I can call Kurama and the others and they can help.  
  
He went over to the phone and dialed Kurama's number.  
  
*Ring Ring* The phone rang three times before there was an answer.  
  
"Kurama? It's a big mess over here and I'm going to need some help cleaning it up. Do you think you could get the guys together and come help me?"  
  
"Oh sure Hiei, I'll be over in an hour."  
  
*Click*  
  
Hiei hung up the phone and sat down to find something to eat. He opened the cupboards and saw a box of Oreos and dug in. He found that some chocolate cookies were by far the best food in the house.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
*Ding dong!* The door bell rang and Lamura ran to the door barking.  
  
Hiei opened the door and let Lamura run out. She looked out at the gang and saw the small cat in Kuwabara's arms and run up to him and with all of her weight, jumped up on him and knocked him to the ground. Eikichi fell out of Kuwabara's hands and ran up into the tree. Lamura licked Kuwabara's face and then ran after the frightened cat barking her head off.  
  
"Eikichi!" Kuwabara wailed. "Shorty! How could you let that THING anywhere near Eikichi?" He ran over and whacked the dog on the head. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Eikichi and walked back to the group stroking the cat's fur.  
  
"Kuwabara you bumbling idiot!" Hiei snapped as he looked over at the poor dog standing there with her tail between her legs. "Look what you've done! Why did you bring that THING here anyways?"  
  
"Because. He doesn't like storms and there's a big greenish-brown swamp monster stalking my house. I know because if found some smelly slime inside my mailbox." He answered.  
  
That big buffoon would think a monster was stalking his house if he found a stray footprint in the mud. What an idiot. Hiei thought.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Kurama suggested. We can set our stuff down and then come back out and clean up this mess."  
  
They walked in and dumped their stuff on the floor creating a huge pile. Kuwabara set Eikichi down and he ran off into the living room.  
  
"Do you have a stereo that we can set up outside Hiei? I brought some of my CDs and thought we could play them while we worked." Yukina said as she held up a few CDs.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Right over here." He went and grabbed the stereo and set it up outside.  
  
"Hey Yukina! What songs did you bring?" Kuwabara said as he grabbed her hand. His face began to get red and steam came out of his ears.  
  
"Oh Kazuma! Your body temperature just began to rise!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That, is the power of,"  
  
"Nice pick-up line you slob." Hiei interrupted.  
  
Kuwabara stood up so fast that he knocked the CDs out of Yukina's hands and they fell to the ground. To make things worse, he stamped his foot down as he began to walk towards Hiei. The CDs were crushed and lay broken in the grass.  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Yukina, I'm so sorry." Kuwabara apologized.  
  
"Tee-hee!" Botan laughed. "I brought CDs too so we don't have to worry about music. And Kuwabara can buy Yukina a bunch more CDs later."  
  
"Yeah, so what songs do you have?" Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
"Now lets see." She began fingering through the different CDs. "Um, oh! Here's my favorite!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed the CD out of Botan's hands and looked at the songs. "Old McDonald, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush, If You're Happy and You Know it? What kind of songs are these?"  
  
"I guess you didn't grow up knowing such great songs. Your childhood must have been very sad." Botan said as she patted him on the head.  
  
"You do that one more time and I'll," He threatened.  
  
"Oh stop it. You haven't even heard the songs so quit complaining." Botan snapped. She placed the CD in the stereo and pressed play.  
  
The music began:  
  
Old McDonald had a farm Ei ei o.  
  
And on that farm there was a cat Ei ei o.  
  
With a mew mew here and a mew "Mew there" Kuwabara had started to join in the singing.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember this music." Yusuke said as he snapped his fingers. "I burned it after listening to half the song." He went over and turned off the song and picked up the CD. He threw it like a Frisbee into the street where it too was shattered.  
  
"Hey!" Botan yelled. "That was my favorite CD!"  
  
"Yeah, well too bad." He snapped.  
  
"Ok, lets just get going, its already 9:30a.m., and look at the mess. Yusuke, you'll just have to buy Botan another CD." Keiko suggested. They stepped outside and began to look around. "Ok, now Everyone listen to me and I'll tell you where to start." Hiei glared at her and she began to shake. "Um, er, uh, otherwise, why don't we let Hiei tell us what to do. After all, this is more of his territory."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted. "Fine. You three" He said as he pointed to Keiko, Yukina, and Botan, "Try to clean up as many of the broken pieces of wood in the yard as you can." He turned towards Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You two go put that cat in the house and then go and see if there is any downed power lines over there across the street. If there are, pick them up and put them out of the way so people don't get hurt."  
  
"Right away Hiei." They pranced off to go move the power lines and as soon as they touched the wires, a bolt of electricity shot through their bodies and their hair ended up looking like Hiei's.  
  
"Ok, Kurama, can you clean up the trees and flowers in the backyard and possibly start some new ones?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll make it better than it was before." He answered. "I'll tie Lamura up out back away from the power lines."  
  
"And I'll just go up here." He said to himself. He jumped into the tree and reclined on one of the branches towards the top. He gazed up at the sky and saw Kikami's face appear. Her dark blue shoulder-length hair blew in the wind and her bright green eyes were full of happiness. He could see her say that she would be back in a week and then smiling. He went to take a hold of her hand as she reached out to him, but as soon as he would have had her hand, her image disappeared into the sky. He continued to gaze upwards for quite some time and then slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile Kurama was busy fixing the flora in Kikami's back yard.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ah, here we go" He said to no one as he picked up the last of the flowers thrown a bout the yard. "Such beauty, ruined."  
  
He knelt down by the garden and placed a variety of seeds into the soil. He covered them with the dirt and held his hands over the ground. He began to emit his spirit energy into the soil and the plants started to grow. Soon they were back to normal and as healthy as ever.  
  
"Now to work on the ravine." He walked to the edge and looked over into the small valley. There were trees down everywhere. It was a total and complete mess. "Oh, boy."  
  
He summoned a horde of floral imps and ordered them to go into the mess of trees. Immediately, they began to recycle the downed trees. It was a beautiful site to see as they jumped around at the speed of light, cleaning the land of the lightning struck trees. Soon enough, they had the whole ravine cleared and Kurama jumped down into the fresh grass. He took a hand full of seeds and threw them up into the air. The imps ran a bout, creating brand new trees and making them taller than ever. As soon as the trees were put back in place, the floral imps took their own place as part of the moss and flowers hanging off the trees' branches.  
  
"There." He turned and saw the girls struggling with the fallen branches. He ran over and gave them a hand.  
  
"Oh thanks Kurama." Botan said as he helped her lift a rather large branch off the ground.  
  
"Oh this is fun!" Yukina exclaimed as she sat in the grass, freezing the dead branches and then whacking them with a rock. The frozen branches burst into a thousand pieces and Keiko picked them up. Once all of the branches were gone, she looked around and began to tear up. "Where did all the branches go?"  
  
"Um, Yukina? There aren't anymore branches left." Botan said.  
  
"Oh." She stopped the tears and stood up.  
  
They continued to clean up the bits and pieces of the mess until the whole yard was completely spotless. Suddenly two figures walked towards them.  
  
"H-hey guys! W-want to ride the p-pretty pink ponies with us?" Kuwabara stuttered. His hair was fried and his eyes were red.  
  
"Y-yeah! Come on i-its fun!" Yusuke encouraged. His hair was also standing on end.  
  
They got onto all fours and began to run around and started to sing  
  
"Look at us, look at us. We're pink and more pink. We're yellow ponies! Pink ponies! That's what we are! Look at the pretty birdies! We're pretty birdies. Blue birdies! That's what we are! Oooo look at the pink ponies! We're pink ponies! We're yell-" They fell to the ground and began to twitch.  
  
"I think they're delusional." Kurama stated.  
  
"They aren't really so stupid that they would go and touch the power lines are they?" Keiko wondered out loud.  
  
"I believe that's exactly what they did." Kurama answered.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked, "I haven't seen him at all."  
  
"Yes, I was beginning to wonder what had happened to him. Perhaps we'll find him in the front yard." Kurama said. "We'll just leave these guys back here for a bit." He pointed to the two twitching idiots laying on the ground.  
  
They walked up front but saw no sign of Hiei. Kurama saw a leave flutter down from the tree and he looked up. There was Hiei sleeping on the highest branch.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Keiko snapped. "He calls us here to help and then he takes a nap! I could just-"  
  
"Calm down Keiko, I'll take care of this." Kurama stated as he took a seed out of his pocket. He implanted it into a small hole in the tree's trunk and began to make it grow. The seed took over the whole tree and pretty soon Kurama had complete control over the tree. He made it grow taller and taller until the top was impossible to see. "There. Lets see him get out of that one." He made one of the branches move and it hit Hiei in the face.  
  
"W-who's there?" Hiei looked down and saw how high up he was. "Kurama!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you do!?" Hiei yelled down to Kurama who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hehehe! Sorry Hiei but you didn't help us out at all AND you made Yusuke and Kuwabara delusional. Why don't you just jump down and you can help us out."  
  
"Pathetic." He grumbled as he jumped all the way down. "You'll pay for this Kurama."  
  
But just as he reached the ground, the branch he had been sitting on snapped apart from the tree and began to fall towards the ground.  
  
"Aieeeeeeeee!" Yukina screamed as the branch fell towards her. Hiei ran and pushed her out of the way just as the branch crashed to the ground. "Oh thank you Hiei." She got up and began to freeze the branch. "Yay!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a "Woof Woof Yelp!" coming from the backyard.  
  
The gang rushed to the backyard and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke trying to sit on her back, still singing their song.  
  
"Hey look m-more ponies!" Kuwabara yelled. He jumped off of Lamura's back and he went over to Hiei. He began to tug at his coat and pulled Hiei to the ground.  
  
Hiei stood up in disgust trying to get the buffoon off of his coat. "What's wrong with them? Their acting stupider than usual."  
  
"That, is your doing." Botan said as she pointed her finger at him. "You told them to move the power lines knowing that they would be stupid enough to do so."  
  
"Oh. Hn. Stupid ningen bakas." He picked up the two bakas by their collars and whacked their heads together. "There that ought to fix them."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the ground looking up at everyone. "What's going on?" Kuwabara asked, "Why does my head hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, my head hurts too." Yusuke groaned. "And why does your hair look like Hiei's?"  
  
"My hair? You should look at your hair." Kuwabara said as he tried to flatten his hair.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" He ran to the street and looked at his reflection in one of the puddles and saw his fried hair. "What happened!?" He yelled, "Gel! I need gel! Don't just stand there! Get me some hair gel!"  
  
"Quit crying you baby." Botan scolded. "Here. You can use my hair gel." She handed him a tube of gel, "Just don't-"  
  
He squeezed the bottle until it was empty.  
  
"Use it all." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Yusuke said as he gave her the empty tube and slicked back his hair.  
  
"Yusuke you insensitive jerk!" She yelled. "Can't you think of anyone other than yourself? That was my last tube!" She began hitting him over the head until he fell over face-first into the puddle twitching.  
  
"Ow! Ow, ow! *Blub* W-what are you so mad about? I'll just buy you another bottle! Jeez!" He yelled as he stood up and wiped off his face. Why I-"  
  
"You'll what?" Keiko snapped. She stepped in so she was directly between Botan and Yusuke.  
  
"Aw, shut it." He stood up and stood against the tree.  
  
"Lets get inside, I miss Eikichi." Kuwabara said.  
  
They walked into the house and saw Eikichi sitting on top of the pile of everyone's stuff. He was licking his fur and his face was drenched in water. He looked up at the gang with his big brown eyes. "Mew!"  
  
"Awwww, who's a cute kitty? Who's a cute kitty?" Kuwabara said as he bent down and picked him up.  
  
"Who's gonna be sick?" Hiei said to himself.  
  
"But wait!" Botan said. She looked at Eikichi and noticed the cat's soaking wet paws and asked, "What did he get into? His fur is covered with droplets of water."  
  
"Don't tell me." Hiei groaned. He sped into the living room and saw the fish bowl lying on the floor. There was a huge puddle on the floor and the fish was gone. "Kuwabara! THAT thing ate Kikami's fish!"  
  
Don't call Eikichi that! He's a cat and he was hungry." Kuwabara said defensively.  
  
"But now Kikami is going to know that you were the cause of her beloved fish's death." Hiei reminded him. "She's going to be so mad at you. That fish was a one-of-a-kind and very expensive!"  
  
"Yeah, so what. I'll buy her a gold fish. Happy now?" He answered, completely shaking off the "one-of-a-kind" problem.  
  
"Or, we could pump this little guy's stomach and get the fish back." Hiei suggested.  
  
Kuwabara whacked him over the head. "How could you even think of such a thing? You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Aren't you the least bit scared of what Kikami will do when she sees her dead fish?" Hiei questioned. "Have you ever seen her mad? It's not something I would try to do."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
*Remembering back to about a year ago when Hiei and Kikami first started to go out*  
  
"You loser! I can't believe you did that!" Kikami yelled. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Kuwabara stuttered. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Don't worry, I believe you." She said sweetly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! I can't believe you thought I was really about to believe you!" She laughed. "You had no right to do that and then, to say you didn't try, Arg!"  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't try to read it, the book just fell open!"  
  
"You dropped it on purpose and then started to read my diary!"  
  
"Good one Kuwabara!" Yusuke congratulated as he patted his buddy on the back. "So what did it say? I bet it said-"  
  
"Yusuke!" Kikami yelled. "Don't congratulate him! He did it on purpose so don't make him feel as if he's right!"  
  
"Yeah, it talked about the pictures of shorty in her room and how much she loves him and-"  
  
Hiei began to get red. "Will you shut up!"  
  
"Kuwabara! That's it!" She ran after him and kicked him in the knees and whacked him on his head.  
  
"So, you and Hiei huh?" Yusuke said, trying to hold back his fit of giggles.  
  
"You want to get beat up too?" Kikami threatened.  
  
"N-no, that's ok." He said. He turned towards Kuwabara and said, "Bad Kuwabara, bad. Never do that again." Then he bent down and whispered in his ear, "Tell me what it said once she's gone ok?"  
  
"Yusuke you brat!" She yelled.  
  
*Coming back to reality*  
  
"Oh yeah." Kuwabara sighed. "But what am I gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to figure that out for yourself." Hiei stated.  
  
"Um, well I could just tell her that the swamp monster ate it." He suggested.  
  
"Really. What swamp monster would this be?" Botan asked.  
  
"The one that's stalking my house! I could say that it followed me here and that it snuck into the house while we were cleaning."  
  
"Oh Kazuma you're so funny!" Yukina laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Kikami will believe that wonderful story." Hiei sneered.  
  
"Well, what do you think I should do?" He asked.  
  
"Oh!" Botan suddenly yelled out. "The fish is dead, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara answered. "So?"  
  
"Well, I could talk to Koenma and have him bring it back to life."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I can see him bringing me back to life, but a fish?" Yusuke said.  
  
"It's possible!" She insisted.  
  
"We could just do what I originally said and pump the little guy's stomach and just say the fish died of natural cause." Hiei said.  
  
"OR, We could just go on E-bay and bid on a new fish." Keiko suggested.  
  
"That could work. Does Kikami have a computer?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, its in the office." Hiei answered. "So what's this E-bay thing anyway?"  
  
"You type in what you want to buy and then you bid money for it. If you have the highest bid, you win." Kurama explained.  
  
"So genius, where am I supposed to get money?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, here, I have $20." Kurama took a 20 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Hiei.  
  
"And I have $5" Yusuke added his money to Kurama's 20.  
  
"Here, I guess I ought to give you some." Kuwabara reluctantly got 10 dollars out of his wallet and gave it to Hiei.  
  
The girls pooled their money together and all together, Hiei held $60. They went into the office and Kurama, being the only one who knew how to work a computer sat down and began the slow connection to the internet. After five minutes of waiting, he said, "This is why you get roadrunner." Finally it finished connecting and he went to ebay.com. "Ok, what type of fish was it?"  
  
"A blue whatsidoodle." Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama put in the search and only one result came up. Lucky for Kuwabara, the fish was not one-of-a-kind, and the auction closed in a half an hour and the highest bid was $20.  
  
"Oh this is great! Kikami isn't going to kill me after all!" Kuwabara said grinning. "Here, Kurama, move over." He shoved Kurama out of the way and put all $60 on the blue whatsidoodle. "There."  
  
The highest bid changed to $60 and he cheered. But as twenty minutes past, the bid changed once more to $105.  
  
"Kuwabara you idiot! Why did you bid all of our money? Now we won't be able to win the fish." Keiko scolded.  
  
"B-but I didn't mean to do anything wrong." He stammered.  
  
"You didn't mean it. Just like you didn't mean to read Kikami's diary." Hiei sneered. "What are we going to do now?" He looked out the window and saw a wealthy man walk by. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Hiei casually walked outside and then sped up. He rushed past the man and he could realize what had happened, he found himself on the ground in his red polka-dot boxers.  
  
"So the wealthy do wear boxers!" Botan laughed as she watched from the window.  
  
A moment later Hiei returned to the office wearing his new suit and had in his hand $3,000.  
  
The auction had just two minutes left so they bid $200 at the last minute and just as the bid changed to the $200, the auction closed. Hiei pocketed the rest of the money and sighed with relief  
  
"Yes!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
A large pop-up appeared on the screen. "Congratulations for making the winning bid on the blue whatsidoodle. Insert your money into the disk drive of your computer and the item will be delivered in the next three to four days. Thank you for using E-bay for your bidding needs."  
  
"So all we need to do is wait." Botan stated.  
  
"Woof!" Lamura barked. She had a proud look on her face and they looked down at her feet and saw a large puddle.  
  
"You were outside just an hour ago! How could you have had to go now?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Woof!" She barked happily.  
  
"Hurry Keiko, get a wet paper towel and Yukina, go get some cleaner from the cupboard." Botan ordered.  
  
The girls cleaned up the mess while Hiei took Lamura outside.  
  
"Here. We're outside now! You can do all you want out here." Hiei snapped. "Come on, it's almost 6:00, lets get going."  
  
The dog just stood there and looked up at him. She seemed to say, "I don't have to go anymore. I just decided to get you to pay attention to me."  
  
They walked around for ten minutes and she still hadn't gone to the bathroom so he took her inside. By the time they returned, the girls had the floor clean and dry.  
  
"We better get going, it's getting late and the wood nymphs I set to clean up our yards should be done by now." Kurama said as he walked towards the door. The others followed and they grabbed their stuff. "See you later Hiei."  
  
They walked outside and Hiei shut the door. He turned to Lamura and gave her an annoyed look.  
  
*Ring, ring*  
  
The phone began to ring and Hiei picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes its me. Kikami?"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?"  
  
"Tired. Your dog is—um, doing ok. How's your convention?"  
  
"Oh its great! I'm having a blast. Wish you were here."  
  
"Hey Kikami! Lets get going!" Someone yelled in the background.  
  
"I'll be right there." She answered. "Sorry Hiei, I just called to see how things were going, I'll be home in four days. Miss you and can't wait to see you!"  
  
"Have fun. See you when you get home."  
  
*Click*  
  
He hung up the phone and went upstairs. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before and he was exhausted. He collapsed onto the bed and started to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
If you have any ideas about what can happen next chapter, tell me in your review. And even if you don't have any ideas, don't forget to review anyway!  
  
NOTE: for those of you who may be confused, Eikichi in the anime is a girl, but in the manga, Eikichi is a boy so being the YuYu fan that I am, I'm sticking to the manga. 


End file.
